A Tinge of Bitterness
by FufuuDesu
Summary: Ichigo notices that Kashino has been spending quite a lot of time with a certain female first-year, and she doesn't like it. Our sweet and innocent Ichigo, jealous? You bet. :P


**Author's note:** Oh my goodness. I just typed this is one sitting.

Not a bad note to be rejoining fanfiction on, eh?

-_- I only have 2,070 words, plus the Author's Comments. I will try to expand on my next story *GOMEN!*

Please Review :3

Constructive Criticism wanted :3

_This story is** DISCLAIMED**. I don't own characters ^-^_

* * *

><p>Ichigo narrowed her eyes at the sight a few feet ahead of her. After coming outside of her dorm to go to her usual morning practice, it was just her luck to be greeted by this unpleasant sight.<p>

A first-year with full bouncy blond pigtails secured with cute elastics hung onto Kashino's arm. His right arm, to be exact. Even from a distance away, Ichigo could make out the annoying high voice of Tiffany Hinamori.

"Neee~! Kashino!" Tiffany whined, with a pout equally as sticky and sappy as her voice.

"Yes Tiffany?" Kashino answered respectfully. Tiffany snuggled closer against Kashino's arm.

"Can you teach me how to temper chocolate again?" Tiffany started. "No matter how much I try, I just can't get it to have that silky-smooth texture like yours!" By now the puppy eyes were cranked up to its full intensity, latching onto Kashino like an unshakable curse. Kashino raked a hand through his blond locks and sighed for the fifth time that morning.

Throwing on a smile, he responded, " Sure, Tiffany."

Tiffany's pout quickly morphed into a sugary grin, her whitened teeth glinting in the morning sun. She then pulled Kashino inside the building to the practice kitchens, smiling all the way.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stared at the sight, not believing her eyes. The Kashino she knew would _never_ let a girl boss him around like that. Not to mention Tiffany's request. Last time Ichigo asked Kashino to teach her how to temper chocolate, he just told her to experiment. Sure, after about 100 or so ruined batches later, Ichigo finally got the hang of tempering, but it still wasn't fair! Tiffany was going to be SHOWN how to temper by Kashino!

Ichigo frowned at the thought._ It just wasn't fair!_

Suddenly, and unexpected hand on Ichigo's shoulder stopped her from thinking about the matter further. Ichigo turned, and a very smug-looking Lemon-chan stared back at her.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, questioning the look Lemon was giving her.

"Ichigo Sempaiii~! I think that you're jealous! Jealous of Kashino-sempai and Tiffany-chan!" Lemon teased Ichigo, bemusement in her voice.

"What? No! Of course not!" Ichigo quickly denied. A blush had quickly settled into her now-rosy cheeks.

"Oh _really_?" Lemon said, suspicious of Ichigo's reply. "If you're really telling the truth then why were you looking at Kashino-sempai and Tiffany-chan with a look of pure murder just moments before? If you're really telling the truth then why are you blushing? Huh?"

"Really!" Ichigo rebutted.

"Ahhh Ichigo-sempai, you're just too cute! You've got all the symptoms of Jealousy! Anyone can see it on your face!" Lemon exclaimed, smiling wide.

"Huh? What symptoms?"

"You know, the usual ones. Staring at your significant other with another person blankly, frowning, sighing, etc..." Lemon explained, motioning with her hands that there were more symptoms of jealousy.

"Well, maybe I'm jealous then." Ichigo finally gave in to Lemon's teasing. "But isn't it normal?" Ichigo quickly added.

"Oh yes, it's very normal. It's a sign that you really love Kashino-sempai!" Lemon asserted Ichigo, widening her olive-yellow eyes. At the word love Ichigo couldn't help smiling and blushing some more.

Lemon noticed this very quickly.

"Oh Ichigo-Sempai, you LOOOVVEEE Kashino-Sempai don't you?" Lemon asked rhetorically, stretching out the word Love purposely. Ichigo gasped, not knowing what to do.

"Ooooooh! Ichigo-Sempai is in LOOOVEEEE!" Lemon continued on, enjoying the moment.

"Lemon! People will hear you!" Ichigo chastised Lemon, barely suppressing her uncontrollable laughter.

"But seriously Ichigo-sempai. You've got to talk to Kashino-sempai about your feelings on this matter! I'm sure he doesn't even know how you're feeling right now. Because no offense, but Kashino-sempai is rather dumb and inexperienced when it comes to love, if you know what I mean" Lemon told Ichigo, her tone suddenly matter-of-factly.

"I know what you mean Lemon. I... I guess I'll go talk to him..." Ichigo agreed apprehensively.

"YOU HAVE TO! Promise me that you will?" Lemon stated in a firm tone.

Just as Ichigo was about to respond, Hanabusa arrived, tapping Lemon on the shoulder lightly. "Oh my, Lemon. I told you to wait me while I prepare sweets and tea for our date together and you are already chatting Ichigo up about her relationship between Kashino and Ichigo?" He said, affection clearly in his voice. He then handed a helmet to Lemon, who took it and cradled it between her arms.

Ichigo widened her amber eyes. "You..." She motioned to the two of them, "You two are together now?"

Lemon smiled shyly and slowly replied "Yes." Ichigo gasped, and quickly burst out into a grin.

"I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!" Ichigo told the beaming pair, her genuine happiness shining through clearly.

"Ichigo, it's time to go do what I told you to do!" Lemon shouted with a wink. She then waved goodbye before popping on a neon yellow motorcycle helmet and hopping on Hanabusa's snow white motorcycle.

Ichigo waved as her friends disappeared into the woods. She then gathered up her courage and set out to go look for Kashino.

_Where to?_ She thought to herself absentmindedly. _Oh! The kitchens, of course! _Ichigo replayed the sight them going inside and then muttered to herself "Ganbare~! Let's go look for Kashino and Tiffany!"

Only after entering the test kitchens did she realize the degree of difficulty of the task at hand. First off, there were so many kitchens that she didn't know where to begin looking for the two. _Well, I should start looking at kitchens on the A floors and go up the floors until floor F until I find them! _Ichigo decided.

After looking for them in 2 floors, Ichigo was tired out. Who knew there were so many practice kitchens in the school? But Ichigo being Ichigo who never gave up, she looked inside the window of the kitchen next on her list, Kitchen C12.

Oooh! BINGO! Tiffany and Kashino were definitely inside. Now what exactly were they doing..? It didn't seem like any sort of practice was going on.

In fact, not even one tempering spatula was around Kashino! Usually there was a pile of em' surrounding Kashino whenever he stepped into a kitchen...

Tiffany and Kashino seemed to be in a careful discussion on a matter that Kashino found troubling. Sitting on a chair and filing her nails absentmindedly, Tiffany looked up once or twice to offer commentary about something before resuming with grooming her nails.

Ichigo's curiosity got the better side of her, and so she dropped down to the floor and as quietly as possible, she opened the door just a little bit. There. Now she could efficiently eavesdrop in Kashino and Tiffany's conversation.

"I don't know how she really feels about me..." Kashino was saying.

"Well, I think she likes you enough. After all, you two are practicing making sweets like... 24/7." Tiffany responded nonchalantly.

"But I don't know..." Kashino murmured, not sure of himself.

Tiffany threw her nail file on the floor in exasperation and complained "Kashino, you can just CALM DOWN ALREADY. I'm sure Amano is in love with you. Didn't you see her looking at us this morning? Trust me, she must love you. Or else why was she so jealous this morning?"

Ichigo gasped, temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to stay silent.

Kashino and Tiffany froze. Both of them glanced at the door, which was clearly ajar.

"Ichigo?" Kashino called out, walking closer to the door. Ichigo quickly got up and dashed away quickly.

"ICHIGO!" Kashino yelled, and when Ichigo started running, he cursed under his breath and ran after her. Tiffany smirked at the sight of her calm and cool cousin losing his cool so quickly...

Too bad Tiffany didn't have a video camera to record the scene. Oh well! Tiffany went to retrieve her nail file, the sound of her high heels echoing into the empty room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ichigo was still running away from Kashino.<p>

"Ichigo, stop running! Let's talk!" Kashino called after her, racing after her.

Ichigo's heartbeat pounded in her ears. She was afraid. Afraid of what he would think about her. Afraid of what he would tell her.

Ichigo was certain of her feelings for Kashino now. She was actually sure of it ever since the moment he began calling her Ichigo instead of Amano.

She had never been so happy to hear her name come out of someone's mouth before. Her name sounded like droplets of water joining a pool, sweet, crisp, and lovely. It was a split second of a blossoming love erupting inside of her, and embracing her in its lovely warmth.

But it had been easier to avoid the love rather than to pursue it. Because going after him would mean a risk. The risk of losing the friendship between the two of them that took forever to spin was too great for her to put on the line. So she hid it deep in her heart.

But now her brain and her heart were on ends, arguing over what she should do.

Should she talk it out with Kashino and risk everything? Or should she ignore the spreading infection and let it eat her up?

Running kept her away from making a decision. _Just keep on running. _She thought.

But a strong pair of arms made contact with her and pulled her towards Kashino. She collided against his chest, and her heart started beating irregularly. Ichigo even thought that her heart might fail her.

Kashino caged her in his arms, and for a moment they both stood there, catching their breaths. Then, Kashino spun her around to face him, and Ichigo knew that it was time for her to "face the music", so's to speak.

His eyes bore into hers, and she was unable to speak or move.

"Ichigo..." He started slowly.

Her every being waited. Waited for what was to come next. Whatever he said was going to change their lives, and they both knew so.

"Ichigo, I- I love you." Ichigo let out a breath, not even knowing when she had begun to hold it in the first place.

He leaned down, and she tip-toed to close the space between them.

If their love for each other had been a question before, it wasn't now. Their hearts hummed together like a perfectly composed melody accompanies by the harmony, and their kiss was like the decadent sweets they both were making with each other since long ago.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue:<em>

_"You know Tiffany was my cousin, right?" Kashino asked. He and Ichigo were stargazing in silence as the rest of the world continued about their various tasks._

_Ichigo stopped stargazing and gaped at Kashino. "WHAT?"_

_"Okayyy. So I'll take it that you didn't know..." Kashino said, sweatdropping_

* * *

><p>Note to you know who you people are: Isn't this a nice story? =3=<p>

LOL. WY- Maybe I will write about Pepero Kiss next :P

_*Edited* *Revised* RAWR spelling checked -.- 11/26/11_


End file.
